initialdfandomcom-20200222-history
Keisuke Takahashi vs Go Hojo
The battle between Keisuke Takahashi and Go Hojo is the forty-eighth battle of Initial D. Prior to the Battle Before the battle, Eiji Kubo talks with Go Hojo and states that his NSX could have a "15 second advantage" against Keisuke Takahashi's RX-7. Both Keisuke and Go take a practice run at the same time before the battle. When Go returns, Rin Hojo pays him an unexpected visit and apologizes for everything he has done and talks to Go in an attempt to remove his negative emotions. Kubo's assistant notes the unknown whereabouts of Shinji Inui and offers to get a replacement. Kubo states that Shinji may be wondering what to do and will likely show up at the last minute. During the Battle At the start of the battle, Go Hojo is in the lead position. The race starts and Keisuke manages to keep up. During the race, Rin and Ryuji Ikeda, who during the battle talk at the Daikanzan Observation Deck discuss the importance of Go having his negative emotions taken away, as well as an explaination for his visit. Satoshi Omiya explains to Kobayakawa that the Hojo brothers are well-known and exceptionally good drivers of the circuit, which is Twin Ring Motegi in Tochigi. He explains that Ryosuke Takahashi and Keisuke Takahashi are very similar to the Hojo brothers in the sense that the older one is a cool-headed racer, while the younger brother is an emotional and hot-headed type. The race continues, and Keisuke is still able to keep up, pressuring Go. Eiji Kubo and his assistant discuss Go's situation as well as the advantages of Go's NSX. Ryosuke Takahashi and Hiroshi Fumihiro discuss Keisuke's pressure as well as more characteristics of Go's NSX. Mako Sato and Sayuki notice Shinji, who was waiting there among a crowd of spectators and have a friendly chat, with Go and Keisuke passing them during this. Go Hojo makes a dash in the final section of the course, while Ryosuke and Fumihiro discuss Keisuke's accelerator training on Akagi roads. The two members of R.T Katagiri comment on the performance of Hojo's NSX. Omiya discusses the battle again, while Kubo and members of Project D note Kubo's mistake in previously attempting to calculate Keisuke's potential. Keisuke successfully keeps up with Go, leading to a second round. As it is the second round, Keisuke and Go reset and switch positions, with Keisuke starting in the lead. When the race starts, they pass members of the Akina SpeedStars shortly after. Eiji Kubo states that while Go doesn't have a 15 second advantage, he may still have the upper hand despite Kubo being outsmarted during his data collection. Go begins to feel pressure and has flashbacks of his brother giving him advice during his time at Twin Ring Motegi and before the race. Rin and Ryuji Ikeda talk about Ikeda's "Zero Theory". Mako, Sayuki, and Shinji continue to talk and Go Hojo and Keisuke pass them for the second time. Mako is inspired by the drivers so much that she sheds tears, with Shinji stating that he wants to impress Mako like that. Shortly after, Keisuke attempts to lose Go and dashes at the same point Go made his attempt in the previous round. Kubo notes that the section times have changed drastically and states that he wanted Go to race without reaching Project D's limits. Members of R.T Katagiri talk about the sudden change of pace and how going that fast could be potentially dangerous. During the battle, Go notes that the front tires have experienced incredible wear which is causing averse affects on the handling. After barely managing to keep up with Keisuke, Go tries to pick up the pace even further in an attempt to regain the ground that he lost. While doing so, his rear tires lose traction and Go is forced into a spin, with Keisuke leaving him behind. After the Battle Shinji reveals to Mako and Sayuki that he is the final opponent of Takumi and races off to the starting line. The very start of Shinji and Takumi's battle is shown, which continues in Final Stage and therefore marks the end of the fifth season. This is Keisuke's last battle with Project D before his retirement from street racing and his first ascent as a professional driver. Songs Fifth Stage * Rain - Mistika * Face The Race - Powerful T. * The Top - Ken Blast * Wheelpower & Go! - Dejo & Bon Final Stage * Dancing On The Street - David Dima Category:Battles Category:Initial D: Fifth Stage Category:Tsubaki Line Battles